Lights Camera, SCAM!
by beserkergoddess
Summary: Harry Potter, famed celebrity, searching for a quiet and peacful life. Draco Malfoy, notorious attention seeker, searching for a day on the front page...oh isn't this going to be fun?HD, not set in the magical world...
1. Our lives just as they start out

BG: Hi! It's the start of a new fanbfic being launched, and I'm super excited! I guess I should start with how I came up with it...well, I came up with it whilst rubbing lotion on my legs...strange, but there you go! XD.

This fanfic is only going to be five chapters long...but don't kill me! It's because this is just a sideline fic, I don't want to have to juggle three at the same time : D

I have a beta specially for this fic and her name is DarkTiggeress...many thanks to her, and I apolagise for my continuous bugging. (lol)

I warn you know that this is HD andtherefore contains two guys kissing(yum), it does not have much to do with the magical world at all (bear with me) and may become slightly confusing at times but you can always confront me when this particular emotion sets in!

I guess I should just ask you to read onand hopefully enjoy!

_**Lights, camera, SCAM!**_

_Our lives just as they start out._

"Mistletoe," Cho said quietly, pointing at the ceiling over Harry's head.

"Yeah," Said Harry. "It's probably full of Nargles, though."

"What are Nargles?"

"No idea," Said Harry. She had moved closer. "You'd have to ask Loony. Luna, I mean."

Cho made a funny noise halfway between a sob and a laugh. She was even closer to him now. He could have counted the freckles on her nose.

"I really like you, Harry..." She moved closer…

"Aaand CUT! Okay then, let's call it a day for now, great work guys." The loud voice of the director cut through the set, Harry Potter and Aimee Lou grinned at each other, falling instantly out if character.

"You're a really good actress you know!" Harry said to her and she blushed slightly, looking very proud of herself.

"Thanks! It's really cool to be working alongside you, I've always dreamed of it." She said as they walked off of the set together. Harry opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by the director.

"Harry, are we still up for a meal next week? Hermione says she's missed you," Harry nodded in reply and Ron grinned, "see you at eight on Thursday! Oh, Aimee…I need you in early tomorrow, there's a bit in the script that I have to go over with you…Hermione wants to change it _again_, honestly, that woman!"

Ron Weasley was both the director of the film and best friend to Harry Potter, a famous actor, with the lead role in the film 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'. It was the fifth film in a series of seven, written as a tribute to Harry himself by Hermione Granger. Hermione was also a best friend of Harry's and engaged to Ron. They had all gone to a boarding school together and this was what the films had been based on, their life at boarding school with a slight embellishment.

Okay, a big embellishment.

It was about a world of magic, hidden from the world of the non-magic, whom Hermione called 'muggles' (Harry found this quite funny). Where an orphan boy, named a saviour from the age of one for defeating a dark lord, grew up in a spiteful home with his non-magical aunt, uncle and cousin who taught him to believe that magic didn't exist. At the age of eleven, however, the world of magic had reached out to contact him and he was swept away in an exciting whirlwind of new possibilities, adventures and situations.

In this new world, he had been accepted at Hogwarts, a school of witchcraft and wizardry, where he made two best friends (Hermione and Ron), a few social friends and a few enemies.

At this school he learnt to cast spells using a wand, read into the future (though not very well), take care of magical plants and animals, brew potions, fly a broomstick and most importantly, he learnt to handle bad situations because that same dark lord that he had vanquished had come back to take over the world and kill Harry.

The first few films had been a huge success, but it wasn't just because it was a good story line. No, it was because it was written about, for and starred…Harry Potter! Harry wasn't any ordinary actor…no, he had been in some of the best films ever made (and he was only twenty), and these films were the best because he _made _them look good. Even Ron couldn't help but admit that Harry was awesome, with his acting skills, his charms and his good looks.

Fortunately, this Harry wasn't an orphan like the one in the script, his parents were called Lilly and James Potter, Lilly was an interior designer and James was an architect, both of them working as a duet to build celebrities houses. This is where Harry had gained part of his celebrity status from as they were both well known.

Lilly and James were also where Harry had gained his good looks from, Harry getting his gorgeously scruffy, jet black hair from James and his startlingly, bright green eyes from Lilly.

"Would you like to get a coffee with me? That is, if you don't have somewhere you need to be right now." Aimee's voice brought Harry out of his musings and he checked his watch as she indicated a Starbucks opposite them.

"Yeah, I have an hour to spare." He said, giving her a lop-sided grin and she nodded happily.

* * *

Draco Malfoy checked his expensive Rolex watch in a bored manner as the woman sitting opposite him prattled on. They were sitting in a stretch limousine, on their way to a world premier of the latest romance/humour and he was already fed up.

Truthfully, Draco hated world premiers. He only went to them because that was where the press would be lurking and he _loved _the Press. The attention, the flashing camera bulbs, the screaming of his name, the red carpet, the expensive clothing, showing off and mostly…he loved being in magazines, newspapers, on the TV.

Today's talk of the town…or preferably the country.

Draco Malfoy was an attention seeker and he would do _anything _to get on the front page of the newspapers. So everything he did had to be spectacular.

He even intended to _die _spectacularly!

Not that he planned on dying too soon, there were still so many scandals he could pull off before he kicked the bucket.

He swept his well cared for, white blond hair out of his mercury eyes and critically studied the chattering woman; she was stunning, with long, platinum blond hair, tumbling down her back. She was wearing a low cut, glamorous dress and killer heels to match, her perfectly manicured nails flashed as she waved her hands around; animatedly proving her point.

"…The way they act, it's just not fair is it?" She said and Draco nodded vaguely, as if he actually cared.

Draco Malfoy was incredibly well known…and not just for his craving for the front page! He was twenty years old and the heir to a high chair in society; the Malfoys were an incredibly rich family, well respected and never spoken ill of. They had earned their high status centuries ago, when Raum Malfoy had been given the title of Baron from a king whom he was favoured by, and since then they had been pooling money in and sucking up to the 'biggest fishes' in the pond of society.

Now the Malfoys were worth millions of pounds.

And they chose any opportunity to dangle that fact over the eager heads of others.

All Malfoys were expected to show certain etiquette at all times, the ladies were to act like ladies, and the gentlemen were to do the same.

That is…to act like gentlemen.

And this was most probably the cause of Draco's crazed behaviour; his father (the great Lucius Malfoy) had spent all of Draco's childhood teaching him to be a perfect Malfoy: cunning and quick witted, yet charming and heart stealing. Draco had spent hours learning self-discipline and common curtsey…and yet he didn't want _any _of it…although now he had come to thank his father for those long and laborious days, (not that Malfoy's did labour!) As he could do something extremely dishonourable on Sunday night at a wild party and have the Queen once again smiling down upon him by Monday morning, simply by using his silver tongue and maybe a handful of money.

Draco had started out using the scandals as a way to get back at his father, but it had given him such a buzz that he had instantly been hooked.

He felt the limousine slowing down slightly and turned to the still talking woman, cutting her off, rudely, in mid-speech.

"We're nearly there, are you ready Serena?" He said briskly, taking a big gulp out of the champagne bottle next to him.

"Of course I am! I can't wait to see this movie, why did we have to arrive late, anyway?" She snapped back, checking her reflection a large mirror that she had produced from nowhere.

"Because, Serena dearest, this way, the red carpet won't be full, the press'll be jumping at the new arrival and, also, it's fashionable to be late! And you know I don't mean the film…"

The limousine finally came to a halt and Draco stepped out fluidly onto the red carpet as the chauffer opened the door, smoothed out his finely tailored suit and offered his hand to Serena who took it graciously and exited the limousine in a fashion similar to Draco's.

Just as he had anticipated, Draco's eyes were nearly blinded as the flash bulbs went off ten to the dozen and he smirked as he led Serena slowly up the carpet and a few steps leading to theatre where he stopped and turned to her, a gleam in his eyes.

"Alright then, Lady Serena lets give them a killer pose."

And he kissed her passionately.

The press fell deathly silent for a split second before erupting into crazed photo taking and commentating.

"Ladies and Gentlemen at home …I, Rita Skeeta, am witnessing a moment that everyone will be talking about for some time," one reporter was breathlessly saying, "yes…it happened on Saturday the fifth of November…Draco Malfoy, feverishly kissing Serena Malfoy on the red carpet…his one and only sister!"

Yes, Draco Malfoy would do _anything _to get attention.

* * *

BG: Sooooo? What do you think? Is it okay or do you want to slaughter me :D.

Please reveiw, I like reveiws!


	2. And so it Begins

BG: Heylo! I'm sorry I took a while to update, I kept meaning to but just never got round to it : ) Thank you to all my reveiwers and a big thank you to my betaDarkTigeress.

You guys rock most hard!

And so we continue this short but sweet story...

_**Lights, Cameras, SCAM! **_

_And so it begins._

Harry lurked around at the back of the set the next day, watching Aimee and Ron converse whilst his personal assistant flitted around him like a glamorous moth: too annoying to be a butterfly; no matter how many times he swatted her away she always came back, drawn to his sparkling celebrity status.

He had enjoyed the time that he had spent with Aimee, they had chatted about anything and everything and finally he felt as if he was a normal person, enjoying a nice coffee with an old friend (who also happened to be gorgeous), despite the paparazzi dropping in for a surprise interview.

That was all he wanted, to settle down in a lovely big country house, with a few charming children and a loving wife. No press, no being active 24/7, no brainless women throwing themselves at him, (although they are beautiful.) And no having to watch every move he makes…

And no personal assistant!

Harry shooed her away with the excuse of wanting an ice cream and a nearby cameraman laughed slightly.

He was also beginning to entertain the idea of his wife being Aimee, she was pretty, smart, funny and easy to talk to, she was also very friendly and caring.

Of course he'd wait until they'd finished filming until he made a move…he _was _still a professional actor after all.

But deep down, in the very darkest recesses of his mind, he knew there was a part of him that loved being an international celebrity and known by everyone…and he was worried that that part of him could erupt into life at the slightest thing and wreck his carefully planned out life.

"Harry, Harry! There's an urgent call for you personally!" It was his personal assistant again, equipped with an unwrapped Solero ice cream (his favourite) and an excited expression. Harry raised an eyebrow and took the extended mobile from her, covering the mouthpiece as he licked the ice cream and looked at her interestedly.

"Did they say who it was?"

"Yes! It's Lord Draco Malfoy!" She gasped and he cursed, fumbling to place the mobile into the correct position, so as not to make the Lord impatient.

"Harry Potter here! What can I do for you?" He said, inwardly cursing his deadened brain for coming up with that casual and probably insulting sentence.

"Yes, as you will know already, I am Lord Draco Malfoy," a bored sounding voice drawled at the other end. "And I guess I'm going to get right to the point…I'd like to meet you tomorrow, I have something important to discuss with you, one o'clock at the restaurant 'Star Rising'. Let's make it lunch. Be there." The call was ended and Harry handed the phone back to Lavender, his assistant, dazedly.

The conversation happened so fast, he was still processing it.

"Well? What did he want?" Lavender pressed, putting the phone in her blazer top pocket and whipping out a napkin to wipe the now melted ice cream off of his hand.

"He wants us to meet at one o'clock, in the restaurant 'Star Rising' to discuss something over lunch." He muttered, licking the half of the ice cream that had stayed in its solid form. In half of a second Lavender had thrown away the napkin, pulled out his personal organiser and was keying in the appointment.

Harry guessed he had to give her _some _credit for being so good at her job.

"Wow, that's exciting, what are you wearing?"

"Should I wear something casual?"

"Did he sound like he was talking abut a casual event?"

"No…"

"A suit it is." She muttered, still pressing keys rapidly, "are you going alone, or do you want me there?"

"No, you can take the day off tomorrow."

"Thank you." She put the personal organiser away and began trying to organise his hair, "did you hear about Lord Malfoy on the news today?"

"No." Harry muttered as he tried to fight her hands.

"Oh yeah, apparently he kissed his sister at a world premier last night."

"Open mouth?" He questioned, genuinely intrigued, his gallant battle to save his hair put on hold.

"Open mouth," she affirmed, giving up with his hair and straightening his collar for the seventh time that day.

"Oh…"

"Harry? Ready to begin shooting?" Ron called and he nodded, shaking off Lavender as her hands edged towards him again.

* * *

Quarter to one the next day found Harry walking through the glass doors of 'Star Rising', it was a classy restaurant, saved for big business meetings between the important, or just super celebrities catching up with each other.

Strolling up to the counter he attracted a woman's attention.

"I'm here to see Lord Malfoy…is he here yet?"

"No, I'm sorry…but you are the table booked for two right? Well then, Mister Potter, I can show you to your table if you want…or you can come back later." She said, consulting a long list and smiling at him at the same time.

How she managed it he'll never know.

"Oh, um…I guess I'll wait for him then, could you show me to our table please?"

"Certainly!"

She led him into a VIP suite and indicated a table nearby a stunning picture of Marilyn Monroe and he sat down, cursing himself for being so over eager to get to places early.

One o'clock came and went, and still Harry was left sitting at the table on his own, he found that after a while the picture of Marilyn looked dull and boring and resorted to staring at a picture of Fred Astair opposite him.

At a quarter _past _one, Malfoy waltzed in and sat gracefully down, Harry extended a friendly hand and Malfoy ignored it, signalling instead to the woman that had showed Harry his table earlier on and ordering a 'double of the usual'.

"So, Potter…you're here…good." He simply said and stared at Harry who felt that just a 'thank you for coming' would have been so much more appreciated.

The waitress came back in a matter of seconds carrying a tray, holding two cocktail glasses containing, if Harry was not mistaken, Martinis!

He stared at Malfoy.

"Martini?"

"Yes, so?"

"Nothing, it's just…a bit too early for me thank you. What are we having to eat?"

"Eat?" Malfoy looked genuinely surprised, "who said anything about food?" He shrugged in a manner that Harry found odd for a Lord and downed both of their Martinis in one go. "So, let's talk."

Harry didn't know what to say to that so he stayed silent.

"I have a plan and it involves you, do you agree to it?" Malfoy said briskly, ordering another drink for himself.

"Oh…um, forgive me for being rude but…I don't know what I'm agreeing to just yet…so how can I agree?"

"Good, I'm glad you like the sound of it." Malfoy said, completely ignoring Harry who was beginning to feel quite flustered and confused, the waitress arrived and had barely put the fresh Martini down on the table when the young Lord swept it up and downed that too. "Another two, please."

Harry was starting to get quite alarmed now.

"I think…sir…that you should slow down slightly. You could do yourself damage." He said in a small voice.

"Why would I do myself damage? I'm a Malfoy!" He said in a slightly sarcastic tone, "anyway. Back to business, this scam would benefit for me more than you and your reputation might well be on the line…but still, I don't care…" Malfoy shrugged. "I intend to make the front page in the newspapers with this one."

Harry finally caught on and alarm bells went off in his head, Draco Malfoy was _clearly _not stable.

"Err, how long have you been drinking for Lord Malfoy?"

"Hmmm, since yesterday morning." Malfoy said nonchalantly and upon seeing Harry's disbelieving look he sniggered and shook his head, "see, this is why I love our world Pans…people are so gullible, do you really think I'd be drinking Martinis like that, Harry? No! This is flavoured water…and that woman isn't even a waitress, she's one of my best friends and a fashion designer, her name is Pansy Parkinson." He explained and Pansy curtseyed in a joking manner.

Harry managed to smile slightly.

"You really had me worried, why did you do that?"

"Ah, Harry. _That_ is why you are here. See, everyone knows you so well…if I partnered up with you and pulled off a stunt as well as that to fool the press…I'd _easily _make the front page!"

"Why are you obsessed with scamming the newspapers?" Harry asked, forgetting about whom it was he was talking to.

"Not just the newspapers, the Press…the Media, call it what you will. I love the attention, and it gives me a buzz. You'll see what I mean."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you my Lord, but I _really _don't want to earn myself a bad name and reputation thank you very much." Harry said, getting up.

"I didn't realise he was that boring…" Draco muttered to Pansy and Harry froze as he felt the fun and brave side of him bristle.

"Now that's unfair, I am in no way boring, but I know very well, the way you act for the press…honestly, kissing your sister? I've read about the things you have done and they are _huge _reputation wreckers!" He argued, sitting back down and Draco smirked at Pansy who pulled up a chair to sit with them.

"They are pretty scandalous aren't they?"

"Yes."

"Good, now tell me, what is the most daring thing you've ever done?"

"Why should I tell you?" Harry snapped and Draco rolled his eyes at Pansy who began to smirk also.

"So that we can think bigger."

"I haven't agreed to this though!"

"Tell me!"

"Alright, okay…I ran away from home when I was twelve," Harry sighed; Draco produced a notebook from seemingly nowhere and began writing. "What are you doing?"

"Writing that down on my to-do list…it's where I get all my ideas for scandals from. So, did you make it in the papers?"

"No."

"On the television?"

"No, I was caught an hour later by my Godfather."

"Oh, how boring..." Draco said yawning, and checking his watch he stood up. "Come on Pans, we need to crash a few parties…well, see you around Potter!"

And with that he was gone.

* * *

BG: Weird chapter huh?

Lol...review please!


	3. The plan unravels

BG: Hi! we're halfway through the fic..can you believe it? It doesn't even feel like it's started...but luckily the pace starts to pick up it the next few chapters...

Thank you to all of my reviewers...I love having reviews!

But I'm quite worried...according to my status...I had 522 hits...but 19 reviews, so does that mean that most people don't like it, but if you don't like my fic could you at least reveiw and tell me what I'm doing wrong? Otherwise I won't be able to improve my writing! lol...

Sorry about moaning...I'll let you read the new chapter now...I hope you enjoy!

_**Lights, Camera, SCAM!**_

_The Plan Unravels._

The next day was a Tuesday and a free day for Harry, as Ron was busy in a meeting of some sort, meaning that the filming was on hold. So he spent the morning hours on a lie-in, daydreaming…meeting Lord Malfoy seemed like a really strange dream now that he looked back on it.

When he finally got up, he decided to have a nice TV watching session.

Unfortunately, his session was destroyed by his house phone ringing. Sighing, he picked the ringing monstrosity up.

"Yeah," he muttered, in no mood to speak to anyone.

"Hi Harry it's me!" A cheerful voice answered.

"Who's me?" He said and yawned, there was a slight pause.

"It's Draco…you know…your boyfriend."

"Who?" Harry replied, feeling slow and difficult, and the voice took on a high whiny pitch.

"'_WHO?' _Oh…only the man you've been going out with for _half of a year_!" It snapped and Harry felt his head clear slightly…but not in a good way.

"Lord Malfoy?" He gasped, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh so it's _Lord _now? I thought you only called me that when I was suck-"

"Whoa! Please don't tell me this is the scam you were thinking of pulling off? Because I am _not _gay… at all!"

"Oh come on Harry, I can't bear this any longer…you _have _to come out of the closet sooner or later…or are you ashamed of our relationship?"

"No way…not a chance!"

"The press will find out…and then it'll really be a problem for us, but if you just tell them now…you might have some control over the situation!"

"Malfoy, stop it!"

"Can you just imagine the headline? 'Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy: a sordid affair (the uncut version!)' it would be awful!"

"Why are you shouting?"

"I'm shouting because you've upset me, _Harry Potter_!"

"Why are you stressing my nam- oh my goodness, where are you Malfoy?" Harry cried, panicking.

"Oh…I'm on a restaurant terrace, eating toast! You know…I just love it here, it's so…open_ to the public_." Malfoys voice was fast becoming the sound that Harry would hear in his nightmares…and it just kept coming! "Yeah, and what is even better, is that _this _particular restaurant is opposite a really big news studio…I think it might be the twenty four hour one…"

"Malfoy!" Harry shouted, pulling on clothes and dashing around with the phone still attached to his ear (thank goodness for cordless landlines!) "This had better be another joke!"

"Oh, so now you think our relationship is a joke do you? Well, I think we should have a talk about this face to face, meet me at the 'Star Rising ', one o'clock…let's make it lunch!" Malfoy just about screamed in fake rage and grief and put the phone down; Harry sighed and stood staring at the active TV screen.

Draco Malfoy was a funny person, very rare…he was the type that you met once and…well…you just never really wanted to meet them ever again in your life. And yet, Harry's curiosity was peaked and he found himself switching off the television and leaving the house.

Getting into his sports car he decided that he was interested to find out, just how Lord Malfoy was going to pull this off…

His reputation was doomed for certain.

* * *

Draco let the fake tears stream down his face as he stared at the twenty-four hour news studio. To anyone passing, he looked as though he was desperately searching for a source of comfort or just wallowing in self-pity. Really he was wishing with every last fibre of his being that someone had noticed the whole spectacle and was racing to write a broadcast script out about it at this very second.

* * *

Harry barged into 'Star Rising' completely ignoring a woman that called out to him and headed straight into the VIP suite. Draco was sitting comfortably on one the armchairs there with another man. 

"Hi Harry!" He called, "come and sit with us." Harry did as ordered, a dark scowl on his face.

"What on earth were you thinking?"

"That you might be more comfortable sitting down?" Draco answered slowly.

"You know I don't mean just now!"

The young Malfoy sighed, "I just thought that everyone should know about our relationship…it's hard for me you know, normally being so forward…"

The other man laughed.

"Please stop saying things like that! I'm not agreeing to your plan, I think it's stupid…I don't understand how you can find such things funny, they're life ruiners!"

Draco ignored him, "have you met my friend Blaise? He owns this restaurant and a few more around the country, in France, Spain and in America." Blaise nodded at Harry, smiling.

"Look, I'm really sorry that I have to wreck your great plan but I just don't think that it's a good idea!" Harry snapped, feeling annoyed and impatient. Why couldn't Lord Malfoy just understand that and accept it?

"Okay then, no problem, you don't have to go along with it. I'll call all of the media and tell them the truth…" he said, smiling. "Don't worry! Now, I'll leave you to get to know Blaise whilst I go to the bathroom." He left and Harry didn't catch the wink that passed between the two. Blaise turned to him and grinned.

"So, Harry Potter. Your life must be really exciting!"

"Oh yes! I get to meet many great people such as yourself and Lord Malfoy!" Harry replied happily.

"Hmmm, yes…exciting…" Blaise murmured, trying to sound interested.

Harry grinned slightly, "You don't think that that's interesting do you?" Blaise nodded, "no wonder you are friends with Lord Malfoy!"

"Yes, personally…I can't understand how some people would want to live the way they do…no excitement at all!" Blaise sighed and Harry frowned.

"Are you saying that I live a boring life?" He gasped and the olive skinned man nodded grimly. "Why?"

"Well I'm guessing that you never go to any wild parties, you don't sleep with random women…or even men, you don't drink so much that you can't remember your own name…face it, you're boring! You need to live a little, Harry!" Blaise explained and punched Harry's arm playfully.

Harry was speechless, he didn't think that his life was boring, quite the opposite actually.

But now that he thought about it…the last crazy party that he had had _was_ his sixteenth birthday bash, and since then it had been dinners and cocktail parties. He had _never _slept with a random woman…and certainly never a random man and he _never_ drank too much alcohol so that he didn't make a fool of himself.

His life _was _boring! Maybe this scandal was a good idea after all.

"Go on, you only live once!" Blaise urged, as if he had read Harry's mind. They watched as Draco approached them.

Harry sighed, cursing his brain for deciding to do such a crazy thing.

"I'll do it; I'll go along with the plan." He announced and Draco's face lit up.

"Good! Because I wasn't intending to tell the press the truth anyway." He winked at Blaise again. This time Harry caught it and shook his head.

These people were so manipulative…and he found that he didn't mind! No wonder they were so successful.

"Okay then. The plan of attack!" Blaise said and Draco pulled out his notebook, taking notes as they came up with ideas to fool the public.

This was going to be a showstopper.

* * *

Harry lay in bed the next morning, trying to prepare himself for the day's events. 

He knew that he had only gone ahead with Draco's scheme to prove to both himself and the world that he wasn't boring at all.

Besides, he could pull it off easily; he was an actor wasn't he? So there was no worrying about it going wrong or him slipping up, right? But why did he still feel sick with nerves and worry.

He never, in a million years, thought that he'd be acting gay with Lord Draco Malfoy as a publicity stunt to prove to someone he'd only known for a day that he wasn't boring.

It sounded so crazy!

Checking his clock, he saw that it was time to get up and ready for another day of filming and so he consulted his enormous walk in closet as to what to wear today.

What would a gay guy wear?

Harry hadn't got a clue; he needed help from someone who knew a lot about dressing.

Pansy! Draco had given Harry her phone number for emergencies yesterday and Harry found it out and dialled the number into his landline.

A cheerful voice answered, "Pansy Parkinson, saving the world from fashion disasters."

"Hi Pansy, it's Harry Potter; I need your help."

"Harry! Okay then, tell me what's wrong."

"I need help in dressing as a gay guy…otherwise I won't be able to pull this scam off!" Harry said, sounding incredibly stupid but not caring.

There was laughter at the other end of the line for a moment before Pansy cleared her throat and answered. "Harry dear, the only difference between the way that a gay guy and straight guy dresses is style. Gay guys have plenty and many straight guys have none…just dress how you normally would…but consider your choice thoroughly."

Harry sighed.

"I still need help then, what should I wear? Normally my personal assistant helps me plan out what I wear."

A few more giggles erupted from Pansy, "How old are you? Anyway…I'd suggest flattering jeans, show off your nice arse Harry, and a nice shirt, designer of course…ah, wait a second!" There was silence for a few seconds, and then Pansy began speaking again, "do you have to be at your next appointment quickly?"

"Well, no…the first part of the filming today doesn't include me…"

"Good, I'm coming over."

"Oh, well…you need my address then, its-"

"Darling, I don't need your address…everyone in the Western part of the world knows it! See you in a moment!" The line went dead and Harry shrugged, wondering what Pansy had in mind.

* * *

She arrived five minutes later clutching a clothes bag and a shoe box, chattering impatiently on her mobile. Harry allowed her into his house and she paused her talking for a few seconds to gaze around critically, hand Harry the clothes bag and shoe box and ordered him to strip down and put them on before continuing her conversation. 

He was about to go up to his room when she cleared her throat and ordered him to do it right there in front of her.

Harry threw her a confused look and she just raised an eyebrow as if to say 'well, what are you waiting for' as she carried on talking, he sighed and undid the zip on the clothes bag, revealing a pair of black, bootleg, faded jeans and a light cream shirt made of a soft parchment like material. He looked up at Pansy and she nodded, so he had no choice but to strip down to his boxers and pull the jeans from their hanger.

That was the easy bit.

Harry had never realised just how much he appreciated the comfort of loose jeans until now. _These _jeans were hell to get into and then he had to do up the zip. Pansy simply watched his efforts in amusements as she chatted away. Eventually he got them on and, not daring to breathe to deeply, he pulled the shirt off of its hanger and undid the tiny buttons. He put it on and then proceeded to struggle to do the buttons back up again.

Afterwards he opened the shoebox and found a pair of raw sienna, soft leather shoes that fit him perfectly.

Pansy finally ended her conversation and eyed him appreciatively.

"Hmmm, not bad!" She said, before tutting and undoing a few of the shirt buttons, "show off a bit of that beautiful tanned skin!" She ran a hand over his smooth skin, "a man who waxes his chest hmm?"

"Lavender my personal assistant persuaded me to have it done."

"Ah, that woman has good taste; I hope you pay her well." Pansy's eyes drifted towards his hair and she tutted again, "how awful…this requires professional help!" She pulled out her mobile again and pressed a few buttons before holding it to her ear. "Blaisey baby, it's Pans! We have an emergency…leave Daniel to do it himself! …get dressed and come round to Harry's, we're having a crisis." Pansy returned her phone to her hand bag and Harry led her into his living room, thinking that she was making too much of a fuss…but finding that he didn't mind at all.

"Where did you get these clothes from?" He questioned, sitting down on a square pouf in front the sofa that Pansy had draped herself across, looking like the queen of Sheba.

"I didn't _get _them from anywhere…I _designed_ them!" She explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Harry mentally slapped himself. "Oh, of course! But…how did you know that they would fit me, the shoes too?"

"I found your sizes on the internet."

"Oh…"

* * *

Blaise turned up soon after looking irritable, but perked up at the sight of Pansy as Harry led him into where they were sitting. Pansy automatically moved her legs and he sat down at the other end of the sofa, her feet resting on his thighs as if they always sat like that. Harry returned to his pouf. 

"So, what was so important that I had to drag myself away from Dan?" Blaise said, more to Pansy than Harry.

"Oh Blaisey…it's his hair, it's _awful_!" Pansy gasped and Blaise jumped in horror as he took in Harry's hairstyle.

"Good grief! How could you let it get so out of control?" Blaise demanded and Harry just stayed silent, he couldn't understand why people were obsessed with how messy his hair was…it just made him self-conscious, and it wasn't even his fault!

Pansy leaned over to tug on Blaise's arm, "please Blaisey, make it go away!" Blaise nodded determinedly and stood up, moving Pansy's feet.

"Right then," he produced hair styling cream and a comb from out of thin air and ordered Harry to sit on floor as he sat in Harry's previous space. "Wish me luck Pans!"

Pansy sat up in anticipation, "good luck Blaisey!"

Harry sighed as Blaise's fingers began tugging at his hair slightly, looking at it from different angles. They made it seem as if Blaise was about to fight a monster…he winced as Blaise gave an extra sharp tug just for fun.

Well…maybe he was.

* * *

Lavender almost spat her coffee out over Ron as Harry greeted her at the studio and she approached him with a half open mouth. 

"You look…gorgeous! Who dressed you?" She gasped as she walked around him, studying every inch of his new look, "and your new hairstyle too! You've got yourself a stylist haven't you?" Her eyes welled up with tears.

Harry sighed, "No Lavender" He said, "you are still the only woman in my life."

"You're just saying that!" She said, pushing him lightly.

"Yeah…"

"So who created this master piece?"

"Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson." Lavender gasped again.

"_The _Pansy Parkinson?" He nodded, "oh wow! She is so amazing. I love her clothes!" She trilled ecstatically, "I'm guessing that this Blaise Zabini was the one who did your hair?" Her hands lurked towards it and he slapped them.

"Yes…don't touch!" He snapped.

"Okay, okay…he's done a really good job!" Harry mentally agreed, Blaise had transformed his hair from an evil explosion to an organised mess and it looked really good.

Ron came up to them, gawking at Harry in a manner rather like Lavender's.

"What happened to you?" He muttered and Lavender grinned, "never mind, we're about to shoot your part…you need to get ready." Lavender's grin disappeared.

"NO! I won't let you touch him; he's not getting changed at all. You can just shoot the scene with him like this!" She argued, placing herself in-between Harry and Ron.

Ron was flabbergasted.

"But…we can't shoot the scene with him like this." He tried to reason.

"Yes you can and you will!" She jabbed a finger into his chest. Harry grinned as he watched them argue, Lavender sometimes reminded him of a cross between his mother and a guard dog.

* * *

Harry approached a pretty café with his mind racing; he, Blaise and Draco had gone over everything that they had to do the night before. He decided to look at the whole spectacle as if it was a film, all he had to do was learn the script and become the character. 

Simple!

With that consoling thought in his mind, Harry stepped up to one of the tables outside where Draco sat and smiled.

"Hi." He said.

Draco smiled back "Hi." Harry leant down and kissed him on the cheek before sitting. Draco smirked.

The actor struck up conversation, leaning across the table and murmuring as if he was speaking romantic words. "So…any media lurking around?"

"Yes, there is a photographer hiding in the bushes and a few more sitting inside the café, pretending to be customers." Draco replied quietly holding Harry's hand in his own.

Harry laughed.

"You look good," the blond said, studying Harry with appraising eyes. Lavender had won the argument and Ron had 'decided' to leave that scene for another day, allowing Harry to stay exactly the same.

"Yeah, thanks to Blaise and Pansy."

"Ah…well, they really do have good taste…and it appears that I do too." He grinned and swept a piece of hair out of Harry's eyes.

"This feels really weird," Harry muttered, studying the menu.

"Hmm," Draco leant back and watched the people walking past, who in turn stared at the two of them. "My father is holding a big party tonight. You should come with me…it would be a great place for us to _come out of the closet_."

Harry nodded and they ordered, as the waitress walked away, giving them a curious look, he rested his head on his palms and gazed at Draco.

"I'll get Blaise and Pansy to help you get ready again." The young Malfoy continued.

"Are you sure that they won't mind?"

"Oh, they'd love to! They enjoy dressing people up, simply for the challenge and the ability to brag about it afterwards." Draco explained, making Harry laugh again.

"What time does the party start?"

"Don't worry about that, Blaise and Pans will take you there."

"Are they going as well?"

"Of course!"

They chatted for about an hour, getting to know each other. As time passed Harry found his role easier and easier until it came to the time of his departure, standing up he said good-bye to Draco and turned to walk away, but was stopped by Draco clearing his throat.

"Ahem."

Harry turned back, knowing what was coming next.

"Whaat?"

"Aren't you going to kiss me goodbye?" Draco asked and the people around them stopped to watch, Harry felt his face heat up.

"Uh, um…okay then." 'No need to panic,' he thought, 'it's just an act…easy really…it's another movie…and…and Draco's just another girl.' He moved over to where Draco was sitting expectantly, almost daring Harry to do it, and pulled the blond up. "I can't believe I'm doing this." He muttered before bringing his lips to meet Draco's.

To his horror, Draco began to respond and deepened the kiss, and Harry could sense rather than hear the cameras of the photographers snapping pictures and the small crowd surrounding them muttering to each other in surprise. Eventually Draco pulled away and gave a smile that Harry knew was a disguised smirk.

"Bye Harry, see you tonight!" He called as Harry retreated; waving and forcing himself to smile back.

He was beginning to wonder what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

Harry arrived at the party in his sports car with Blaise and Pansy. Getting out ofit he gazed at Malfoy Manor with awe and whistled. 

It was huge!

Blaise helped Pansy out of the car and grinned at Harry's reaction.

"Impressive isn't it? Let's go inside…Draco will be getting all impatient because we left him to greet all of the old boring people as they arrive."

They walked up the steps to the doors and entered the spectacular hall, immediately spotting Draco; they wove through the crowds of people arriving and came to his side. The blond lit up and kissed Harry swiftly on the lips, wrapped his arm around his waist and then greeted his two friends who grinned at them.

Harry had to admit that Draco was a good actor.

"Thank goodness you've arrived, I desperately need saving!" He said and led them into another filled with more people, "I see you've created another work of art." He said to Blaise and Pansy, referring to Harry who was in a black suit with a dark green shirt.

Draco himself was wearing a silvery grey suit and a white shirt, Blaise was wearing a black suit with a sky blue shirt and Pansy was wearing a strapless, chocolate brown dress that perfectly showed off her womanly figure. All of them were her own designs.

"Let me introduce you to my sister, Selena." Draco said to Harry and they came to a halt next to a woman who Harry could only describe as breath taking, she looked every inch like Draco' sister. With her long white blond hair and sharp grey eyes. "Selena this is Harry Potter, my _boyfriend_." Draco introduced them both and Harry shook Selena's hand.

She smirked, "ah…so _this _is the great Harry Potter, it's nice to meet you. I guess you are the one helping Draco with his latest conquest." Her eyes twinkled with laughter and Harry grinned.

"Yeah…I never thought that I'd be doing something like this in a million years, I think I've gone crazy." He said, making her giggle.

They talked for ages, Blaise, Pansy and Draco disappearing to talk to other friends, until it was time to sit down for dinner. Serena led Harry into a grand dining hall, with a huge mahogany table running down the middle and they sat at one of the ends, next to Draco and the others. As everyone filtered in., Harry caught a glimpse of the Lord Lucius Malfoy and his wife Narcissa Malfoy sitting at the other end.

Draco noticed the direction of Harry's gaze.

"That's Mother and Father, Serena and I _should _be sitting at that end of the table, but if we did we'd be forced to engage in sleep inducing conversations with people we don't even know." He explained as the servants began bringing in the first course which was a light salad with a strange dressing that Harry didn't recognise. Falling into character, he remembered the conversation that he and Draco had had earlier on and picked all of the small cherry tomatoes (Draco's favourite vegetable) out of his salad, placing them gently onto Draco's plate. The blond smiled and offered his peppers in return.

"You two make a really cute couple." Serena commented and Pansy nodded dreamily, "it's a shame you aren't a _real _couple." She added unhelpfully and Draco frowned at her.

"Stop trying to stir things up! You'll give these two ideas that they shouldn't have." He indicated to Blaise and Pansy who were suddenly wearing identical smirks. Serena simply smiled.

Harry suddenly felt hot all over.

* * *

BG: Hee hee...so what do you think of that one then?

The next chapter will be a while, because I'm having a writers block and have to typeit all, where as these three had all ready been typed up :)

Please reveiw...please please please...even if you didn't like this chapter, I just wanna know what you think!

BTW: Has anyone seen the show Will and Grace, well if so...Pansy and Blaise are kind of like a British spin-off of Jack and Karen lol...


	4. Do I?

BG: Yes, yes…it's been a late chapter and I am very ashamed but there were problems in the transfer department between my beta and myself…so sorry!

A big thank you to all those who reviewed last chapter and an equally as big thank you to my beta.

I don't own any of the characters in this story, I don't own Madonna, Vivienne Westwood…the only thing I do own is my creativity and that is mine and mine alone! Muha!

So, ahem…without further ado I give you the fourth chapter to Lights, Camera, SCAM!

Enjoy

_**Lights, camera, SCAM!**_

_Do I?_

Thursday morning found Harry daydreaming at the set...again (he'd been doing that quite often lately) Draco had announced their "_relationship_"after the last course (there had been a lot) and everyone was astounded, Lucius Malfoy especially.

Harry was beginning to warm up to the idea of pretending to be Draco's boyfriend, it was a lot of fun and he couldn't understand why he had refused in the first place. It was like living in a whole new world, the world of Draco and his friends. It was exhilarating and fun and full of twists and turns.

Lavender brought him out of his thoughts with a nervous cough.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?" He frowned.

"This," she held out one of her glossy gossip magazines and Harry was presented with a picture of Draco and himself kissing on the front page with the head line 'Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, the hottest new celebrity couple?'

"Err, well yeah…maybe?" He said, wishing that Aimee hadn't been walking past at the time. Lavender gasped.

"So that's where you've been disappearing to? All dressed up…I should have figured it out!" She covered her mouth with her hands and stared at Harry as if seeing him for the first time, "wow…I never pinned you as the type to swing that way!"

Harry was beginning to feel slightly embarrassed and wished that Aimee would stop watching him in confusion, "can we just drop the subject?" He muttered.

Lavender continued on however "oh, no! I want to know everything: is this a new relationship or have you been hiding it for ages?"

"This conversation is over Lavender."

"No it's not! Is Lord Malfoy a nice person on the inside? Because he sounded quite rude on the phone…"

"Lavender, Please!" He shouted and she stopped.

"Sorry, I just…I'm really curious…" she paused "what does he smell like?"

"For goodness sake!"

"Okay, alright I'll stop." Lavender smiled, "my little boy is all grown up!"

Harry found himself smiling back despite all the irritation she caused him. That was another annoying thing about Lavender; despite how irritating she was you couldn't help but like her and her bubbly personality.

The actor suddenly found himself looking into the eyes of his freckly best friend.

"So Harry, you still on for the diner tonight?" Ron asked, glancing in concern at Lavender who seemed to be feeling very giggly.

Harry nodded "sure, tell Hermione I'm looking forward to it." The director grinned.

"Good, she was already laying out the table when I left this morning…honestly; the woman drives me up the wall sometimes!" He wandered off shaking his head, but Harry knew that no matter what, Ron would always love Hermione…they were just so perfect for each other.

Lavender watched Ron's retreating back, "either he doesn't read the news paper in the morning or your friend there doesn't know the latest gossip…or have you already told him?" She commented. Harry glared at her.

"Don't you have other people to bug? Why don't you go and swap rumours with your little ditzy friend in the toilets like you normally do?" He said irritably and she raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, alright…and her name's Parvati you… you heartless fiend!" She spun around and flounced off, her heels tap-tapping on the cold, hard floor. Harry rolled his eyes at her playful dramatics and headed over to Ron.

* * *

Lavender wandered through the building looking for Parvati, whose job was to lurk around serving coffee and running errands. Parvati was the best person for gossip in the studio and seemed to know everything about everyone, making her a perfect friend for Lavender who loved knowing and telling secrets.

As she crossed the entrance the glass doors swung open dramatically and the two people that were top five in her 'most adored people' list (next to Madonna and Vivienne Westwood) stood in the doorway.

Both Lavender's glossy magazine and jaw dropped the floor as all thoughts of Parvati slipped from her mind.

* * *

Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson lowered their sun glasses slightly to glance around the room, their eyes adjusting in time to register a rather excited looking woman running towards them.

"Wow, it's so incredible to meet you two. I love your work miss Parkinson. Could you sign this for me please?" She gasped and thrust a napkin under their noses with a pen.

Pansy blinked "oh, okay then." She took the pen and signed the napkin with a flourish, Blaise pouted.

"Why doesn't anyone ever ask me to sign a napkin?" He sulked.

"Not now Blaisey!" Pansy said before turning back to the almost drooling woman, "honey, do you know where we can find Harry Potter?"

She almost lost her head as she nodded in rapid succession "yes, of course I do, I'm his personal assistant! This way..."

* * *

"Harry, Harry!"

The actor turned around, having heard his name called frantically and caught sight of Lavender waving madly at him. He began to head in her direction when he spotted none other than Blaise and Pansy standing with her and upon reaching them, grinned broadly.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked.

Pansy didn't seem to hear him as she worked to avoid a man carrying a prop, sighing in relief she leant towards Blaise, "Blaisey, there are people actually working here!" She whispered and they both watched the people building the set with a morbid fascination. Harry coughed loudly making them jump.

"I repeat, what are you two doing here?"

"Oh, we're here to tell you that Draco is coming to pick you up at ten, we're also here to get you ready and to inspect the place that you work in." Blaise explained, watching someone walk past "ooh he's cute!"

Pansy nudged him "not now Blaisey!" She said again, "Here." she handed Harry another clothes bag, "put them on and hurry up!"

Lavender was still watching the two with adoration and as Harry walked away she let out a shaky breath.

"Miss Parkinson, you're my idol." She gasped, casting around for something else impressive to say. Pansy smiled.

"That's so sweet… listen honey…do you think you could get these people to sweat less?" She said indicating the people working on the set. "Or maybe you could turn up the air conditioning."

Lavender nodded vaguely and wandered off.

Harry soon returned, dressed casually, but much classier than last time and Pansy looked him up and down critically.

"Hmmm, you'll do honey," she nodded.

Blaise turned to look at him as well, "you look sort of cute. Listen, could you get me his number?" He indicated the man that had been his centre of attention for a while and Pansy sighed heavily.

"Blaisey! We're on a mission; can't you just make do with what's-his-name?" She snapped and Blaise gave a childish whine.

"But he's boring!"

"Ahem," Harry caught their attention, "shouldn't we be leaving now?"

"Oh, yeah…"

They had just turned to go when Ron noticed and made a beeline for them.

"Where are you going?" He demanded, "I hope you're not skiving off today as well!"

Harry racked his brains for something to say that wouldn't make Ron angrier. When Blaise unhelpfully beat him to it.

"Of course he is! He has an important date with Lord Malfoy once again!"

Ron's eyes flashed and Harry, whilst glad that he didn't realise what Blaise had meant by 'date', cowered slightly.

"I don't think so-"

Pansy cut him off, "honey, save it for those who care." She and Blaise stalked off leaving a sheepish Harry with Ron.

"Um, I'm really sorry Ron, mate. But I promise I'll make it up to you!" Harry tried and was saved once more from an angry retort by Pansy who whistled at him. "I have to go now…I'll see you and Hermione tonight okay?"

Harry felt as if he had let Ron down completely and as he walked away the feeling of ditching his long-term best friend for these new, flashier people who had waltzed into his life, crept into his mind.

He decided to ignore the fact that Pansy had used a dog whistle to get him moving.

* * *

To say that he'd been on a date with Draco would be putting it most mildly Harry thought as he watched Hermione chatter happily over dinner. No sooner had he met up with the blonde had they flown off to Paris on his private jet. Apparently Pansy had tipped off a few magazines and newspapers that the two of them were spending the day there, and reporters and journalists had followed them around the entire time.

The date was incredibly hectic as they had rushed around visiting landmarks and doing whatever came up. Unsurprisingly it didn't _feel _like a date to Harry, not that it was supposed to…it just would have been nice if it had done.

"-Harry?" He jumped as Hermione directed a question in his direction and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry Herm" Harry said.

She smiled understandingly, "it's alright, I asked what you were doing in Star Rising, I saw you and called out but I don't think you heard me." His bushy haired friend sounded slightly hurt and he felt a pang of guilt similar to one he had felt when he had left Ron at the set that morning.

"He was meeting Lord Malfoy." Ron answered, his voice thick with contempt. Hermione nodded slowly and fixed Harry with an unreadable gaze.

"So, the magazines were telling the truth then?" She asked "you two really are a couple."

Ron's eyes grew wide, "am I missing something here!" He demanded and they both stared at Harry, waiting for an answer.

Harry himself was panicking, he knew that he wasn't supposed to tell anyone the truth as that would give the game away but they were his best friends and had been for many years. They could be trusted not to tell anyone and Draco's friends already knew anyway.

He shook his head, glad that at least someone else would know about what was on his mind and Ron sighed in relief, Hermione, however, wouldn't rest until she got a full explanation and Harry was forced to recall everything that had been happening to her.

When he had finished she was staring at her plate thoughtfully and Ron was simply gaping at him. So Harry decided to eat a bit more food to pass the awkward moment. After a while Hermione came out of her thoughts.

"This entire thing was just a scam then?" She questioned and Harry nodded "why?"

He frowned "so that Draco could get back at his father and make the front page, I just told you that."

"No, why are _you _doing this?"

"Because…because my life is too boring!" Harry took in his friends incredulous stares and continued, "I know what you're thinking, I've met tons of celebrities, I've worked with some incredible people, I've done more things than most people even _hope _to do in their entire life, I know! But I never do anything on the edge, my life is safe…and that's it!"

Ron and Hermione continued to stare at him in disbelief.

Eventually, Ron gave a nervous laugh "wow, mate, I've never heard you say anything like that before…Malfoy must have really affected you."

'You have no idea.' The voice in Harry's head said and he frowned, what was that supposed to mean?

"Um, did Lord Malfoy get you that ring Harry?" Hermione asked tentatively after her stunned silence, obviously trying to strike up conversation.

Harry looked at the ring she had mentioned and smiled. It sat on his right hand ring finger, and despite being only for show, Harry felt a small amount of sentimentality towards it. The ring was only a plain band of platinum but he liked it anyway, it sort of reminded him of Draco's eyes…not that he noticed them that much.

He nodded and Hermione nodded back before lowering her eyes back to her plate and continuing with her meal.

Draco's eyes really were stunning though, like incredibly intense, pools of molten silver, or mercury…his entire body was stunning, a mixture of being active and living a well cared for lifestyle had worked wonders for him-

'Stop thinking of him like that!' He thought angrily 'he's a rude and spoilt man!

'Even though he has a good sense of humour and an interest in many things that you do too. But he's a truly _horrible_ person of course, when he smiles you feel incredibly _revolted_, right? His laugh doesn't make you tingle _at all_ does it, that feeling you get is _nausea_.' His inner voice mocked and he shook himself mentally, tried his best to drown it out and refocused his attention on his meal.

Eating a forkful he grimaced, it had grown cold.

'Cold' wasn't that how Draco had described his father?-' Harry nearly screamed in frustration, everything made him think of the blonde haired man, it was as if he had become obsessed. He stabbed his food violently as Hermione spoke up again.

"You know, you and Lord Malfoy make a _really _convincing couple." She stated unhelpfully and Harry glared at his mutilated meal.

'Why, WHY?'

'Because he's so handsome and you know it.'

'I'm not even gay-'

'You could be bi-sexual.'

'I am not!'

'Just remember how his face looked when you were on that 'date', his wildly sparkling eyes, and his slightly flushed cheeks from the thrill of the scam, the way he grinned at you and then laughed wildly at your jokes, when-'

"So Ron, what scene did you film instead?" Harry tried to think about something else.

"We did the scene with Voldemort's meeting," Ron said sullenly "I can't believe you left the set, Harry! You can't just stop important things like your job at the instant Lord Malfoy beckons, that's irresponsible…I should think that the film is more important than him-"

Harry gritted his teeth "can't we just drop the subject of Malfoy, Ron, and talk about something else?" He snapped and his best friend looked affronted, Hermione's jaw dropped. "Sorry, it's just…can we drop it please…" Harry trailed off meekly.

"Are you sure this is purely a scam, Harry? Are you sure that you are acting with Lord Malfoy, or do you really feel something for him?" Hermione spoke quietly but his ears rang with her words. It was the question he had been indirectly asking himself.

Do I? Do I really feel something for him?

Ron scoffed "of course he doesn't, do you Harry?"

"I'm not sure," Harry replied quietly.

Of course, he _was_ sure…he just didn't want to face up to the awful truth.

* * *

BG: Ooooh, next chapter is the last:D…the moment of truth! I'm looking forward to it (laughs insanely)…

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter despite how late it is…so….review? (flutters eyelashes) please?


	5. Game Set and Match

Okay, okay I know _EXACTLY_ what you're thinking; something along the lines of "what the frick! It took this girl an entire _year _to update this bloody story!" and I also know that you're probably giving the screen a _very _blank look because you can't remember a single word of this fanfic because it's been so long, and you know what?

I'm **sorry**!!!

No really I am!! But now the chapter is here, and you read my final instalment of what was supposed to be a quick extension of a one-shot. I guess I can at least say that it took so long because I wanted to get all over 7,000 words perfect :3 Sound reasonable? Well I should hope that it does!

Haha…

So a final thanks to my beta DarkTigeress, a _huge _thanks to all of those wonderful people that reviewed and made an authoress happy!

And with that, I hope you enjoy the last chapter…get ready kids!

_**Lights, Cameras…SCAM!**_

_Game, Set and Match... _

Draco groaned feebly as he began to regain consciousness. His head throbbed dangerously when he attempted to remember anything from the night before and he let out another pitiful sound of despair.

What had happened?

The Malfoy heir summoned every fibre of strength that existed in his aching body and cracked open a sore eye. He was greeted by a bleary vision of acres of cream and so he moved his head slightly. Feeling the rough tickle of linen on his sensitive cheeks, he deduced that he was lying face down upon a table of sorts. Draco nestled his nose into the tablecloth and gave a delicate sniff, the lingering aromas of rich food and candle wax replied and helpfully aided in the quest to locate his sleeping place;

The grand dining table.

A gurgled moan erupted from somewhere behind Draco and he shut his grey eye again to transfer his pitiful amount of energy from his throbbing orbs to his mouth; "whozah?" He croaked, feeling the words grate painfully though his throat in manner similar to sandpaper.

The moan echoed again; "I think that my name is Blaise…" a voice as rough sounding as his own miserably replied.

"What happened?" Draco asked whilst twitching his right pinkie finger in a useless attempt to reanimate his limbs.

Blaise was silent for a moment, "huge party, we all got insanely drunk, and you wouldn't stop talking about Harry."

Finally able to drag himself into a sitting position, the blond unfocusedly eyed the pitiful figure draped in what was blatantly an uncomfortable manner across the chair at the head of the table. "Was I convincing?" He questioned stifling a yawn with a not so elegant hand.

"Yes, in my opinion -and also Pans'- you were a little _too _convincing," the figure teased.

Draco scowled as he gingerly rubbed his head and considered getting off of the table, "it's too early for that so don't even bother."

Pansy suddenly burst in, humming slightly, "good morning!" She trilled loudly, beaming as her two best friends grabbed their fragile heads. She ignored their weak noises of protest, simply humming louder, and shoved two glasses of a 'potion' of sorts to cure hangovers, into their limp fingers.

"Drink up my darlings; we have another big day ahead of us!" She all but danced back and forth in her attempt to rouse them from the land of the living dead.

Draco grimaced, eyeing the concoction suspiciously as Blaise gave another gurgled groan in the background. "What exactly is in this?" He asked.

However, his meek voice was overshadowed by Blaise's sudden outburst; "and _what _pray tell, does this _'big day' _involve? Because I rather like the idea of simply lying in a dark room and nursing myself back to health…this picturesque fantasy also coming complete with the notion of Reynaldo and a nurse's outfit." He fell blessedly quiet, forgetting about his anger in light of his pre-planned daydream. Pansy shook her head at Draco and he rolled his eyes back, both of them knew not to ask about where this 'Reynaldo' figure had come from and what exactly had happened to Daniel.

"Pans, have I tried modelling?" The Malfoy heir asked in a preoccupied manner, taking a cautious sip of his hangover cure and grimacing in disgust.

She nodded, "look roughly ten, maybe eleven pages back in your notebook."

Draco sighed, "I'm running out of ideas…"

"Maybe you should stop," Pansy tried but he simply shot her a disbelieving look.

"Stop giving the press stories? Stop making my father angry?" He paused to finish off his drink, "that would just be madness!"

Pansy snatched his glass away in one swift movement and scowled deeply, "it was only a suggestion, and in my opinion, a rather rational one at that! You're not actually getting anywhere with this, you know…in fact, you're just starting to look plain ridiculous." She stormed over to Blaise and grabbed his half empty glass as well, ignoring his indignant cry and slamming the door as she left the room.

Draco sighed and clutched his head as a sharp, alcohol induced pain shot through it. She was right; this was getting a little silly. Maybe he should think about calming down a little. He let out another loud sigh and climbed off of the table, intending to find Pansy and apologise to her.

"You know," Blaise unhelpfully piped up from his chair, "as much as I hate to admit it, you _are_ starting to look a bit desperate…I mean, one day, you're going to push it too far and get into serious trouble…your father could even disown you, _then_ where would you be?" The blond shook his head and shut the door behind him, they both had a point, but he still enjoyed what he did… you could almost call it his profession!

Steam rose in dreamy coils, deliriously extracting itself in a smoothly twirling chain from the black mug (bearing the words 'chataholic') that sat primly beside Lavender Brown. She smiled hungrily as she turned a page of her latest glossy magazine; the 'Which Weekly'. It was a constantly reliable source of material for the excitable gossip sessions between Parvati and herself.

'_Oh yes, Rita Skeeter, you've never let me down.' _Lavender beamed, thinking briefly about their close friendship and casually flicked over another page filled with unauthorised photos. _'Problem page' _she gleefully thought, _'satisfying, yet not exactly what I'm looking for.' _Regardless of this, she scanned through all of the issues laid out before her in the curiosity-peaking manner that had other women greedily snapping them up and smugly revelling in their own "perfect" lives.

Not bothering with the solutions, she then moved on, skipping past the 'Real Life' articles and crossing swiftly through the quiz section with a vow to later return- this was sealed by her delicate folding of the page corner. Eventually she reached her destination with a hiss of anticipation and an unnecessary flick of her shiny hair, and she took a sip of lukewarm coffee -neglected in light of her freshly bought magazine- and prepared for her mission; to read the 'Celebrity Lives' page.

To the common man, the 'Celebrity Lives' page was one of great unimportance, to the common woman, it was simply a way to keep up with the girly banter at work. But to those with a mindset similar to Lavender and Parvati, it was a way of life. Rather like a religion in a manner of speaking; the glossy magazine was God, the 'Celebrity Lives' page was the messenger, reporters were saints, gossip was considered as prayer and reading was a sign of faith and worship.

If you fell behind in the world of 'who's who', then you simply had to beg forgiveness and mercy from the almighty G.M and hope with every fibre of your being that it would bestow upon you Last Weeks Edition. Of course, you could never be caught reading an L.W.E; that was a scandalous affair and not something that you'd want fellow worshipers to know about. No, it was best to read it in the privacy of your own home, curled up with a burning beverage of shame.

Naturally, Lavender was never behind when it came to matters such as the rumour mill, since working as the P.A. of an international star meant that she had to keep up to date with the latest articles that were printed about him, and lately, that had become a rather hard-pressing job.

'_Lavender Brown; P.A. of THE Harry Potter'_, she took a moment to relish –for the nth time- the sound of it before delving excitedly back into the magazine where she found, spread delectably across two pages, _The Article_.

A large, almost moving picture of Harry and Draco Malfoy sharing an obviously intimate moment jumped out at her, armed with the big letters that scrawled in a romantically elegant script along the top and purred enticingly at Lavender; _'_**For Real or For Show?**_' _She itched to answer this question but found that she couldn't and instead felt rather put out. She took a moment to muse over how secretive Harry always was; so used to girls that liked to kiss and tell and distant family and friends who tended to spill whatever they knew, simply to get their small moment of fame. Harry mostly neglected to tell his family and close friends (such as Lavender) some of the important facts of his love life. This resulted in a lot of confusion when articles such as this came out, spreading rumours that no one could identify as fake, or the real thing.

Lavender pushed a swift barrier down in front of that train of thought to let the words of the article drift past, unharmed and free to take their time in settling down. She took another sip of her now stone cold coffee, grimaced, and read on;

_**For Real or for Show?**_

_Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy; true love or simply a bid for attention?_

_By _Rita Skeeter

_Many of you will have already found yourselves asking this very same question; are they or aren't they? Well we; the '__**Which Weekly',**__ are in the exact same situation as yourselves, but we've decided to let you know the facts that we __**do**__ know and let you decide for yourselves as all good reporters should._

_Well, we'll start off with what we know about the pair shall we? Firstly, Draco Malfoy, the son of Lord Lucius Malfoy and the ever well dressed Lady Narcissa Malfoy. Certainly you will have already heard of this handsome young man who has quite a reputation for scandalous events, his most recent being the over-friendly kiss shared with his sister only six days ago. His renowned antics are the main cause of our scepticism; as we doubt that even his own family (who have, __**most**_ _unfortunately, been unavailable for comments) can never tell when he is being sincere. _

_On the other hand is Harry Potter, international acting hero and a favourite among the ladies, there's no denying it girls; we've all been through our Harry Potter phase! This golden skinned idol is the reason for our uncertainty that this is all just a hoax; as all of his relationships have been sensible and genuine so far. Could he have been led astray by the rebellious Malfoy heir? We aren't so sure. When briefly interviewed, Draco admitted that he had been changed by Harry, "in a good way!" he had immediately hastened to add, his eyes bright and his hands loosely clasped with those of a dreamy Harry. _

_The rumoured couple have been sighted in several places, including out on what appeared to be a romantic day in Paris, and give every impression of a truly loved up duo. All in all, the general opinion is that the two should be for real; simply due to how they look incredibly good together. And if they aren't? Well that's their loss isn't it?_

Lavender frowned at the general confused impression that the short, slightly unsatisfactory article radiated, it seemed that even the saints of gossip, who normally had rather strong opinions, were also baffled. She sighed and turned to the next article with an air of disappointment; she was hoping to at least get some idea of what to think about the 'couple'. Sure, Harry had told her that they were honestly together, but if the G.M. had reason to doubt, then so did Lavender!

With that thought in mind, she settled down to read about the latest star to go into rehab with another sip on her _still _cold coffee. Grimacing she put the mug down and pushed it as far away as possible so as not to make the same mistake again, desperately wishing that she could cast some kind of magical spell to keep it warm.

Sunlight streamed enticingly into the warm room through a slit in the thick curtains. Dancing over rich, wooden floorboards and thick quilting it skittered across Ron Weasley's face and lured him into a state of consciousness. He yawned loudly and woke his soon-to-be-wife from her peaceful slumber and she tutted sleepily, opening a bleary eye to check the time; ten minutes before her alarm was due to go off.

Just her luck.

She lifted a heavy arm and clumsily threw it to her left with every intention of hitting her fiancé, but Ron gleefully evaded it; already being awake and able to see the attack coming. He yawned again, pausing to smirk at Hermione's infuriated expression, then rolled out of bed and plodded in the direction of their kitchen, one hand scratching absently at the back of his head.

After a reviving mug of steamy Columbia roast and a trip to the shower, Ron was awake enough to prepare a pot of tea to bring into Hermione, along with the book that she was currently reading and a sweet kiss to make her smile. It worked, and soon enough she was sitting upright in bed, amidst a sea of quilting, sipping her tea and grinning cheerfully at him over the top her book.

He took a moment to study her and wonder in amazement how lucky he was as she smiled in a lazily, grateful manner and thanked him in a soft voice. He had always had high expectations for the future, but how far they had come was simply incredible.

Especially Harry, the shy, small boy that had sat quietly on his own on the train that had taken them to their first year at boarding school. He had stared vacantly out of the window with fresh apple green eyes that practically shined with anxiety from underneath his scruffy raven black hair. Ron had sat opposite this unusual creature and cheerfully introduced himself, hoping desperately that the possible friend wouldn't take one look at his worn out clothes, sneer and turn down his offer of friendship simply due to his family's lack of money. But fortune had, for once, taken his side, and the change had been instantaneous; the boy had grinned widely, thrust out a small hand and confidently introduced himself as; _'Harry Potter, aged eleven and a bit.' _He had given Ron a couple of his sweets and completely overlooked his appearance, so in return Ron hadn't left his side ever since, not even during the debacle with Tom Riddle; the boy who had lived to make Harry's life a misery.

Their comfortable journey had only been halfway through when a bossy girl had bustled in, demanding attention and bragging about her intellectual skills, the two boys had been highly affronted, yet intrigued by her knowledge about life at the boarding school and had peppered her with questions before she eventually left them to talk the ears off of another carriage of children. If Ron had been told at the time that he would become engaged to this irritating female, he would had simply replied; _'err, yuk!' _If you'd have told him during their fourth year he'd have scoffed and glared resentfully. In their seventh year, however, Ron would have grinned hopefully and rubbed the back of his neck in an embarrassed manner, stuttering about how it would never happen because he wasn't that lucky.

How wrong he would have been.

"Ron," Hermione began softly and he jumped slightly, shaking his head as if to wake himself up once again, "what do you think about this situation with Harry and Draco Malfoy?" Her warm eyes rose to meet his, radiating encouragement as he thought deeply about it.

True, he hated the idea of Harry being so ridiculous, but his best friend had appeared cheerful about the entire debacle last night, and the thing that Ron wished most for Harry was happiness. When he had spoken of the Lord's son, his eyes had lit up spectacularly and a smile that seemed almost wistful had instantly made it's way onto his features. If Ron didn't know any better, he'd say that Harry was _attracted_ to the other man.

Frowning deeply, he squashed that thought and focused upon his fiancé instead, "I don't really know whatto think to be honest, it seems to be doing Harry some good, but I still feel that it's a bad idea…" he trailed off and sighed, it was all so confusing!

Hermione nodded thoughtfully and looked down at her book for a few seconds before admitting; "well, I think that this event has been prosperous for Harry, he's a lot more…energized, and it's as if this has boosted his spirit. Also…" she added, a small smile creeping onto her lips, "I think he has taken a liking to Draco…it is sweet really, don't you agree, love?"

"You think so?" Ron let this sink in for a few moments as Hermione returned to reading, before checking his watch and cursing, "Christ! Unless I've set my watch wrong, I'm ten minutes late!" He took a moment to softly kiss his fiancé goodbye before dashing about getting ready and shouting that he'd pick up Hermione's book order on the way home, he ran out to his car.

Hermione simply smiled in a contented manner and settled further into her romance novel, subconsciously replacing the main characters with Harry and Draco as she read on, enjoying it a lot more than she previously had.

Harry gasped and jolted upright, the traces of his dream scuttling away in shock and leaving no reminders except his flushed appearance, wild thoughts, and a rather -ahem- _large _problem downstairs.

'_What was __**that **__about?' _ His mind raced furiously as he wiped sweat from his brow and eyed his crotch irritably. _'I haven't had a dream as graphic as that in a __**long **__while!" _A vision of hands sliding over glistening skin pounced upon him and he shook his head erratically; no, in _no_ way was he going to relive it! It wasn't as if he didn't enjoy the dream, quite the contrary, it had simply confused him and caused stirrings of discomfort.

See the problem was that the dream had featured _Draco_, and _that_ was the odd part; Harry hadn't originally been so sure about his attraction to the other man…but certain parts of his anatomy were currently very eager to prove him correct. He had assumed that it was simply being swept up by the emotions that the scam was creating, not hints of lust that had created his odd feelings. He tugged at his hair; mentally screaming at the thought that he had _had_ such a dream…it was…it was _weird!_

Wasn't it?

Now that he thought about it, the first memory of any romantic emotion that he had felt for Draco had featured the moment that they had first kissed, in front of the café. He recalled his strong sense of horror that had appeared as the Malfoy heir deepened the originally intended peck, and realised with a jolt of shock that he had responded, not just physically but emotionally too, however, he had been too distracted by the cameras going off to notice. Surely, it was _way_ too soon for Harry to be developing any feelings like that.

_Surely?!_

Harry though about the conversation he had had with Ron and Hermione the night before, then shook his head absently and hopped out of bed, deciding in a most disgruntled manner that a _cold _shower was in order. He undressed and stepped under the stream of bitterly icy water with an irritated sigh and leant his buzzing head against the shower wall. Three days; that was how long Harry had known Draco Malfoy for, _three! _It just wasn't natural to feel the way that he did. He rubbed his face with cold wet hands in a bid to further wake himself up and then turned the temperature of the water up slightly.

He would just ignore how he felt, _that_ was the answer! He would push his emotions aside until they withered from lack of attention and simply forget about the entire ordeal. He also needed to tell Malfoy that this 'scam' thing was over and walk away from it all, simply pick up where he left off from. Harry grinned to himself, _certain_ that he plan would work, and turned the shower dial further, sighing in satisfaction as hot water rained upon his shoulders.

Who said that ignorance wasn't a blessing?

Draco inhaled deeply, taking in the air of his past ancestors as small lights darted over his overly pampered skin and expensive clothing, making his eyes glitter and his features glow oddly. Around him lay the remains of several centuries of his proud bloodline; priceless jewels, invaluable books and other such important artefacts that were worth millions. However, the Malfoy heir was not interested in any of those objects; rather, his attention was focussed solely upon just one thing. One treasured possession that he had added to the Malfoy vault situated within Gringots bank. The_ only_ object that he valued more than his several walk in closets full of designer clothing.

His S.A. tin.

Correction; _the _S.A. tin.

Wondering what S.A. stands for? Why, Scam Achievements of course!

The blond smiled madly and prized the lid open in a most delicate and loving manner. To be honest, it wasn't all that impressive to look at, in fact, it wasn't really impressive at all. But it was deemed highly important in Draco opinion, and that was all that mattered. He gazed upon the countless newspaper articles that had been cut out and stowed away, there were also clippings from gossip magazines and printouts from online sources.

Yes, this _was _Draco's profession, and he took it very seriously, _too _seriously.

He scanned through headline after headline, allowing the memories to wash over him as he reminisced, recalling both his favourite scams and those that had simply caused him grief. When he had streaked through Hyde Park, the April fools prank upon several other celebrities including his father, luring several celebrity wives into affairs and then getting Pansy to leek it to the media (that hadn't gone down well), the many nights when he had gotten so incredibly drunk that he couldn't remember what he did, but soon learned from the headlines the next morning, when he had gone into a strip club and attempted to perform, his failed modelling career (as earlier confirmed by Pansy), his failed acting career, his futile attempt at a musical career…

There were so many, and the sad thing was that Draco was running out of ideas, and fast. He pulled a couple of articles from his Armani blazer pocket and placed them carefully at the top of the pile; the memories of his 'thing' with Harry Potter. Grinning, he reread through a few lines, and allowed a small laugh before replacing the tin lid and rising to his feet. It had been a lot of fun, but he had to admit, it was time to call it a day and arrange to 'break up' with Harry.

'_Of course he didn't_ really_ have to break up with Harry...'_

Draco blinked and glanced oddly about himself. Where had _that _thought come from? He scowled; Blaise and Pansy were right, he _was _starting to react a little oddly to this scam. A little confusion misted over his mind; he didn't understand why he was feeling the way that he did as they had only known each other for three days. It didn't seem natural, as like someone had cast a spell upon him. Casting another cautious look around as if to spot any lurking witches, he backed out of the safe and nodded to the guard waiting outside to close and secure it.

He would have to contact Potter and plan this break up as soon as possible, that was the only way to stop these strange emotions he concluded and pulled out his mobile in a most determined manner, it had been great whilst it had lasted, but already the amusement factor had run out and it a sense of finality was descending.

Harry hurried into the grand entrance of Star Rising for the third time that week; it was beginning to feel like a meeting place of sorts if his familiarity with the building was any indication. He smiled at the receptionist who beamed and nodded back, indicating that Harry should continue on his journey, so Harry crossed through several of the building's restaurant/conference rooms before eventually reaching his destination; the back room where he had first met Draco Malfoy.

Grinning in a reminiscent manner, he gazed fondly at the two wonderful pictures of Marilyn Monroe and Fred Astair, glancing briefly at the picture of Ginger Rogers accompanying Fred, and then grinning broadly at Charlie Chaplin. Turning his gaze upon the room's occupants, he was pleased to see Blaise, Draco and Pansy sitting in a corner, conversing loudly.

Draco looked up as Harry approached, a casual yet eager grin lighting up his pale face, Harry tried to ignore the butterflies that had decided to dance about in his stomach and smiled back in a manner that hopefully didn't appear as shy as he suddenly felt. Blaise and Pansy were completely unaware of the tension growing beside them, as engrossed as they were in their little argument about whether blondes truly _did _have more fun.

"Hi Harry," Draco cheerfully greeted.

Harry finally reached their table and beamed at the heir, "hi Draco…" he replied in an unusually small voice, '_wow, those butterflies sure know how to rave' _Harry weakly grinned and attempted to discreetly massage his stomach. Both men were struggling to come to terms with seeing each other after the revelations that morning had brought them. The acting star sat down opposite his pretend boyfriend and they both once again shared a minute of small smiles and shy glances.

Eventually Harry had the sense to pull himself together and break the odd silence that had fallen between the pair, "So, you called a meeting, what's wrong?" He asked, hoping the he sounded normal.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "straight to the point aren't we?" The other man mentally cringed at the word 'straight' then reprimanded himself for being so ridiculous; he was an adult, surely he was able to handle this situation in a mature manner! Draco remained apparently unaware of this inner turmoil and thought deeply about how to word his next sentence. "Well…" he began, "I'm just going to come right out with it; I think we should break up." He grimaced at how odd it sounded, vaguely noticing that the other two occupants of their table had fallen silent and were no doubt staring openly at the 'couple'.

Harry nodded, "yes, I've been thinking the same thing."

"It was just starting to get a bit- " Draco paused.

"Yeah," Harry helpfully replied, they both fell silent again.

"Oh, isn't this just so awkward Pans?" Blaise stage whispered and his female counterpart nodded distantly, still staring as she slowly helped herself to the bread basket. Draco shot them both a glare that made Blaise squeak loudly (later he would claim it was a nearby waiter) and grab Pansy's hand –making her drop the bread- as he leapt from the table. They both made a speedy departure, throwing absurd excuses over their shoulders and giggling slightly.

Draco sighed loudly at their retreating backs, causing Harry to laugh openly, and just like that; the tension was gone.

After two light drinks, a few bread rolls and only one awkward moment (when they had both reached for the same bread roll), the 'couple' decided on a refreshing walk around Hyde park, Harry because it had been a while since his last trip there and Draco because he'd never taken an outside stroll without publicity purposes.

'It's quite nice really', Draco thought vaguely as they sat side-by-side on a worn, yet oddly comfortable bench, their hands were clasped and their bodies connecting at the sides…it was all an act of course.

Well sort of anyway.

They remained in silence, only breaking it to make small talk that usually involved the actions of the people passing by. The sun had decided that now was as good a time as any to set, and was shooting vibrant rays of red and gold to mix with the purple tinge that the sky had created. Draco had never done such a peaceful thing in his life, and marvelled at the notion that the common society had gotten at least _one_ thing right. He watched with high interest as an oddly dressed man meandered about, roughly ten meters away from their bench, before dropping onto the grass and slumping backwards.

The blond gaped for a second then, laughing outright, exclaimed; "he's just like Blaise!" A nearby woman gave him an irritable look for breaking the peace so he grinned back, making his expression as cheeky he possibly could and feeling oddly proud when she moved away from them with a disgusted huff. He couldn't care less about some snotty woman's opinions at that very moment! Turning to Harry to see his reaction, he found the other man staring back, with a deep expression upon his face and dark, intense eyes.

It was moments like these that really threw Draco, he understood that something was happening between them; even blind fool could recognise the sparks that were flying. What surprised the Malfoy heir, however, that no matter how much his body and instinct yearned, his heart didn't reciprocate. It was strange how much attraction he held for the actor, and yet how uncomfortable he got when he thought of a serious relationship between them. It was obvious that he was the victim to a frighteningly strong dosage of lust, but he was scared to act upon it; they had formed an odd friendship from the scam and he was worried that a slightly too rough push could knock it down and cause a rift. When they separated, Draco wanted the parting to be one of mutual peace and slight sadness, not of anger and relief.

Realising that they had been staring into each other's eyes for much more than the appropriate time allowance, Draco coughed slightly and shifted his equally as intense gaze to his Prada covered feet. The shoes probably wouldn't have appreciated it much, but at least this way was less embarrassing he summarized as he pretended to critically eye the stitching of his shoes (not that he needed too, he had already spent fifteen minutes checking that it was perfect after he had bought them, much to Blaise's amusement).

At the same time as wanting to allow space to grow and their emotions to die down, Draco also felt the strong desire to act upon his impulses; to be with Harry. The idea was so suddenly appealing that the blond had to take a moment to ensure that he was still breathing evenly, he slyly glanced at the current object of his thoughts, and found the raven haired man gazing at the man on the grass (he appeared to be unconscious) with glazed over eyes. Draco hoped that Harry was suffering the same inner turmoil as himself, that way he wouldn't be the only one in their odd relationship that was feeling as if his mind had determinedly split into two parties, similar to the Montague's and Capulet's…not that he had ever read Romeo and Juliet of course, and not that he had seen the modern film twelve times either…

Draco shifted slightly to swat at a large hovering beetle and caught Harry's attention, instantly he regretted it, as their eyes locked once more and those sparks that the blond had seriously started to hate, happily began their irritating air display once more. The familiar push at the back of his head tempted him to lean across those forbidden seven inches and press his lips against Harry's, but he fought the urges back with all of his might; desperate to preserve whatever self control he had left. "Unfortunately" for Draco, Potter appeared to have completely discarded _his _self control, the heavier breathing and hooded eyes were a dead giveaway.

'_It really isn't a case of me not wanting to…_' Draco found himself mentally reasoning with nobody in particular as he started to lean in, _'and this isn't me giving in to my urges at all,' _he decided when his eyes slowly closed. _'Of course I'm not breathing loudly in the same uncouth manner as Harry,'_ he rambled, his heart rate increasing as the distance between them became completely non existent. _'I'm not feeling butterflies, I'm not rambling, and I'm certainly not givin-' _Draco's mental tirade screeched to a sudden halt, as their lips connected and all thoughts simply became incoherent mumbling. If he had thought that the sparks were intense, he certainly had to reconsider when he felt the fireworks that instantly flared up.

It was like magic; all of the awkward moments, shy smiles and stolen glances had dissolved into none existence, and were instead replaced with the longing and sheer passion that surged through every fibre of their beings, zapping the ends of their nerves and causing small shocks to dance up and down their spines. Draco had gained his share of experiences and then some, but never had he felt anything such as this, it was so powerful that he finally understood why the tension that had circled the pair had been so incredibly intense. It was uncanny to say the least!

He might have heard the 'snap' of a photograph or two being taken, but for once in his life, Draco didn't care. He didn't bother to pose in anyway. He didn't fret and wonder whether he had been caught in the correct light. He didn't bother to hope that he was doing something of interest to the public. He simply _didn't_. Draco couldn't possibly regard for the thoughts and feelings of anybody but himself and Harry less than he did at that precise moment, Harry being the gorgeous raven haired man that was currently doing rather interesting things with his tongue.

Someone sighed softly, whether it was Harry or himself, Draco didn't know, but either way the blond decided to later pin the blame upon Harry as he ran his fingers through the other man's hair. _'It really is as soft as it looks' _Draco marvelled to himself, allowing his questing digits to toy with the silky locks a while longer. If anything, this action made Harry kiss him a little harder, his lips pressing firmly against Draco's in an insistent yet cautious manner, betraying his uncertainty of their motions.

Despite how slightly clumsy their movements were, and the fact that they were in broad daylight where everyone could watch, Draco could quite honestly say that it was the best kiss he had ever experienced, and he was determined not to give the moment up when Harry drew back for air, swiftly pulling the other man back in for another ardent kiss the instant that he was no longer in danger of fainting at any second. It wasn't being greedy at all, the Malfoy heir decided, pinning it as another one of those 'just five more minutes!' times, and besides, he knew that it wasn't ever going to happen again so he was allowed to self indulge for just a little longer, surely? It didn't really matter in the end, as long as Harry reciprocated, then Draco would continue to channel all of his built up emotions into this one action and desperately hope that it would be satisfaction enough.

Harry simply couldn't believe it, one moment he had been mentally tearing himself apart over his conflicting feelings for Draco, the next he was pressed up against the other man, kissing him passionately in manner that Harry could only describe as breathtaking. How they got to that stage, he couldn't remember at all, but found himself completely unfazed by that, simply choosing to focus on the incredible sensations that were caused when his tongue met Draco's. He vaguely heard the sound of a camera shutter going off, and felt, rather than heard, Draco sighing in a surprisingly emotional manner, but all of that was instantly forgotten when he felt slender, but strong fingers running through his mussed hair. He had to admit that it was a bigger turn-on than he had remembered and found that he was responding quite roughly through the kiss. Eventually he found that he could no longer hold off his respiratory necessities and quite regrettably had to pull away to regain his breath, so needless to say, he was delighted when Draco tugged him back into another searing kiss.

It felt –no matter how cliché- as if the world had indeed stopped spinning, and time had taken a selfless moment to stand still for the pair. Honestly, Harry wanted nothing more than for the moment to carry on for eternity, but eternity is a very long time and regrettably the kiss _would _loose it's appeal. Harry decided that he would put everything he had into the final stage of the kiss, knowing that it would be their last despite how strangely depressing that idea was for him.

Eventually they parted; with closed eyes and deep breaths as they tried desperately to imprint the moment in their memories forever. Gradually opening their eyes they faced each other, with only a taunting two inches of space between them, it was incredibly difficult to maintain what control they had left and Draco forced himself to move away and close his eyes once more before something stupid…alright, _more _stupidhappened.

"Oh" Harry gasped; he didn't know what else he could say in that situation but he _did _know that their silence was becoming almost painful.

"That…that was incredible, but must never happen again" Draco said falteringly, ignoring the voice that screamed at him from within. He had to do what was right for once. Or at least what he _thought _was right.

"I know and I'm sorry." Harry replied suddenly he was feeling a great discomfort and a _lot _of regret.

Draco snorted, "Don't be; It was the best bloody kiss of my life." He checked his watch and sighed gustily, "I have to leave now; rumours about our ruined relationship still need to be spread." Draco laughed humourlessly and stood up.

Harry watched him rise, his heart writhing violently "yeah, sure." He stood also, gingerly putting weight onto his embarrassingly weak knees.

The Malfoy heir smiled slightly "I don't really know if we'll see each other again, and I'm not all that good at this sort of thing but," he held out a hand "thank you."

Harry wasn't sure what exactly he was being thanked for, but he shook the blond's hand anyway. It all felt so surreal; saying goodbye, most likely to never hear from the other man ever again and so soon after what had just happened! _'Never again' _his thoughts vaguely echoed, for once they were on the same level as he was. All too soon the warm hand was retracted from his own, leaving a permanent imprint on his soul, and he was facing the back of the man that had pushed his world off-centre with strange games and charming smiles.

"Bye…" Harry whispered to know one in particular, feeling the ground tip slightly, he sat weakly down on the bench as the past week's events finally caught up with his brain and he allowed five minutes for these thoughts to cause impact, organise themselves and hide in the recesses of his mind. Sure, this wasn't anything like the movies that he acted in, the experience had nothing in common with the romantic films that people took great pleasure in, at all. But life wasn't all scripted; there was no writer to ensure that the ending was always a happy one, no matter how much we try, everyone makes mistakes. Harry hoped with every fibre of his shaken soul that this wasn't a serious error, he prayed to any deity that would bother to listen that he had made a good choice by not running after Draco.

Draco Malfoy.

What a character. Harry was certain he'd never forget the man and even though nothing had come from their potential relationship, he was content to settle for the memories he had. Especially the kiss. What a _kiss_! Heaven knows Harry wasn't fool enough to simply dive into a relationship that was as complicated as theirs would be, but at that very moment the waters seemed blue and he was so sorely tempted.

He sighed and allowed a shaky hand to run through his darker than sin hair. Eventually he would stand up and walk away from the bench that he would never see in the same light again and pick up the life he was living before, but for now he was perfectly content to just sit and wallow.

"Coffee, Harry! Cinnamon bagel, Harry! Have you seen the newspaper Harry?" Lavender flitted about the actor, bleating mindlessly and ignoring his protests as she peppered him with various objects.

Harry grabbed his P.A.'s shoulders in a bid to keep her in one place, "Lavender, stop! Please, just _stop_!" Miraculously she did and he sighed in sweet relief.

Lavender grinned slyly, waving a newspaper about "I've got something that you might be interested in!"

Harry sighed gustily, "great, another story about Kate Moss…what has she allegedly done now?"

She frowned in confusion, "I told you that an hour ago…never mind that's not important at the moment. This, however, _is_!" She thrust the newspaper into his already full hands, simultaneously relieving him the polystyrene coffee cup, bagel, napkin and script. Harry never failed to be impressed by Lavender's multitasking skills, and took a moment to marvel at her before turning his attention to the front page of the tabloid.

It had been two months since the 'Draco Malfoy phase' -as Ron had so originally dubbed it- and still, Harry spent almost every night reliving everything that had happened and wondering if he had made the right decision. He often daydreamed of what they could have had, but every single dream ended in a disaster of some sort; Draco was a wild spirit and Harry knew that 'commitment' was certainly not a word in the blond's dictionary. Harry only hoped that the heir at least thought of him every once in while.

So it was a blessing when he glanced at the headline and found his reassurance; _'__**Draco Malfoy: runaway heir?' **_Harry grinned broadly as he scanned down the article; it was certainly a message from Draco, who had taken Harry's only pitiful scandal and blown it up into gigantic proportions.

Lavender only smiled knowingly at him as he muttered his thanks and without a single word she deposited his items onto the small table beside him and walked away to leave Harry in peace. He watched her go feeling slightly sentimental; she may have a tendency to pester and generally annoy the actor, but she was one of the very few people that truly understood him.

As if on cue, Ron chose that moment to walk by and wink at Harry, indicating the newspaper with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Harry grinned back, mindlessly rubbing his fingers over the platinum band that still sat snugly on his finger. He knew it was silly really, to let something as childish as a _scam_ to affect him in this way, but it had truly been a special moment in his life.

'_But seriously though' _Harry though with a small smile as he tore of the front page, complete with a charming picture of Draco, folded it up and placed it carefully in his pocket, '_what is there to get so worked up about? After all, in the end…it _is _just a scam._'

BG:…omg…I'm sorry if the ending made you annoyed but I didn't want to go for the over used ending of them falling in love and rubbish :D! No, I'll save that for my other fics

I finished it!! You won't believe how glad I am to relieve myself of this wonderful burden haha :D. So…please, please **please**tell me what you think, I'd appreciate it so much.

You know what? Right now I'm considering a follow-up one-shot of how their relationship _could _have been in the fairy tale style ending lol!

But anyway, please review! It doesn't take much, just to tell whether you enjoyed my fic or not. :) Well at least _consider _it anyway haha.

Thank you for reading

BG xXx


End file.
